release_the_spycefandomcom-20200214-history
Release the Spyce
, also known as for short, is an Japanese anime television series produced by and animated by . The series is directed by Yō Satō and features a concept written by Takahiro and original character designs by Namori. The anime officially premiered in Japan from October 7, 2018 on , , and . On September 29, announced that it has acquired exclusive rights to the the anime in the United States, Canada, New Zealand, Australia, the United Kingdom, South America and other select territories. The company plans to stream the series as a simulcast this fall and then release the series on home video.Sentai Filmworks Licenses Release the Spyce Anime later announced that it would stream the first episode on October 6 for members in those regions.Release the Spyce Anime's English-Subtitled Trailer Reveals October 6 Premiere on HIDIVE Synopsis The series is about a girl named Momo who attends high school at the city of Sorasaki. However, she is secretly a member of Tsukikage, an intelligence agency that protects people. As a new member of the agency, she works alongside her colleagues including her senior Yuki and friends. Together, they work to establish peace in the city.[[:File:Dengeki G's Comic March 2018 RTS scan 2.jpg|Official synopsis on ''Dengeki G's Comic March 2018 issue]] Credits Production It's announced at Anime Japan 2018 that the anime slated for a release in October 2018 as well as revealed the first anime preview,First Anime PV Revealed at Anime Japan 2018 theme song,Theme Song Revealed at Anime Japan 2018new key visual along with updates on the official website.New Key Visual UpdateRelease the Spyce Anime's 1st Promo Video Reveals October Premiere The anime staff later revealed 03 more visuals,Release the Spyce Anime Unveils New VisualRelease the Spyce Anime Reveals 2 New Visuals before the second promotion videoRelease the Spyce Original Anime's 2nd Promo Video Streamed and villain casts as well as opening theme song "Supatto! Spy & Spice" and the ending theme song "Hide & Seek" performed by the voice actress of respective characters, under the group name Tsukikage.Release the Spyce Anime Reveals Additional Cast, Theme Song Artists List of Episodes Media Manga The anime is also inspiring a spin-off manga[https://twitter.com/dengeki_gscomic/status/959400767474970624 Release the Spyce: The Secret Mission Promo Tweet] titled by Meia Mitsuki, which debuted in ''Dengeki G's Comic March 2018 issue on January 30, 2018. Light Novel A gaiden novelization[https://twitter.com/releasethespyce/status/961815131125563392 Release the Spyce: Golden Genesis Promo Tweet] titled will start serialization in ''Dengeki G's Novel Vol. 30, the appendix for the Dengeki G's Magazine April issue on February 27, 2018. It will focus on the character Yuki Hanzōmon. 4-koma Manga A manga series by Tendō Baku, planned by Takahiro and supervised by Sorasaki. F titled was serialized on the official Twitter account, with each chapter released after the respective episode's broadcast.[https://twitter.com/gs_magazine/status/1050344562957246464 ''After Ririsupa-san's Serialization Tweet] After RTS Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1: "~After Episode 1~" After RTS Chapter 2.jpg|Chapter 2: "~After Episode 2~" After RTS Chapter 3.jpg|Chapter 3: "~After Episode 3~" After RTS Chapter 4.jpg|Chapter 4: "~After Episode 4~" After RTS Chapter 5.jpg|Chapter 5: "~After Episode 5~" After RTS Chapter 6.jpg|Chapter 6: "~After Episode 6~" After RTS Chapter 7.jpg|Chapter 7: "~After Episode 7~" After RTS Chapter 8.jpg|Chapter 8: "~After Episode 8~" Intermission Movie Similar to the 4-koma, each part was released after every episode's broadcast. File:TVアニメ【RELEASE_THE_SPYCE】Intermission_Movie_Part.1|Part 1 File:TVアニメ【RELEASE_THE_SPYCE】Intermission_Movie_Part.2|Part 2 File:TVアニメ【RELEASE_THE_SPYCE】Intermission_Movie_Part.3|Part 3 File:TVアニメ【RELEASE_THE_SPYCE】Intermission_Movie_Part.4|Part 4 File:TVアニメ【RELEASE_THE_SPYCE】Intermission_Movie_Part.5|Part 5 File:TVアニメ【RELEASE_THE_SPYCE】Intermission_Movie_Part.6|Part 6 File:TVアニメ【RELEASE_THE_SPYCE】Intermission_Movie_Part.7|Part 7 File:TVアニメ【RELEASE_THE_SPYCE】Intermission_Movie_Part.8|Part 8 Web Radio started from September 24, 2018. It's co-hosted by the voice actresses of Momo Minamoto (Yukari Anzai), Fū Sagami (Akane Fujita), and Goe Ishikawa (Yuri Noguchi) on every Monday. Live Broadcast is delivered on both 's live broadcast and Line Live. App Game In November 2, 2018, it's announced that an app game titled will launch from Spring 2019.[https://twitter.com/rts_sf/status/1068927417283043328 ''Release the Spyce: Secret Fragrance App Game Announcement Tweet] Commemorative Illustrations Commemorative Illustration for Anime Broadcast.jpg|Commemorative illustration for the Anime Broadcast. Commemorative Illustration for Episode 2.jpg|Commemorative illustration for Episode 2. Commemorative Illustration for Episode 3.jpg|Commemorative illustration for Episode 3. Commemorative Illustration for Episode 4.jpg|Commemorative illustration for Episode 4. Commemorative Illustration for Episode 5.jpg|Commemorative illustration for Episode 5. Commemorative Illustration for Episode 6.jpg|Commemorative illustration for Episode 6. Commemorative Illustration for Episode 7.jpg|Commemorative illustration for Episode 7. Commemorative Illustration for Episode 8.jpg|Commemorative illustration for Episode 8. Commemorative Illustration for Episode 9.jpg|Commemorative illustration for Episode 9. External Links *Official Homepage; *Official Twitter; *Line App. References Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Browse